Pop Song 89
by RenaUke
Summary: Riku being frustrated. SoRiku. Sugary crap, like the cereal that Sora buys.


Inspired by Pop Song 89 by REM

An earlier interpretation of Sora with too much cluelessness and no brain. Actually, Riku is lacking in brain as well in this story. Generally lame.

Oh, painful. I read it again. IDK why I'm even posting this. The best thing in it is the description of the movie. Sheesh, I was so much younger when I wrote this.

* * *

Sora preceded Riku into the diner. Sora always did all the talking because he was cute and so everyone listened to him. So cute . . . Riku followed the waitress to the table slightly glazed. The waitress was giggling madly by the time she left. The adorable (which by rights was his property) had that effect on most females.

Sora sat on his knees with his elbows on the table, poring over his menu and pointing things out on Riku's. Riku was greatly amused by Sora's abominable pronunciation of 'jalapeno.' The kid was so cute it should be edible.

The waitress took their orders and returned with food very quickly. Sora continued to sit oddly, stealing Riku's fries even though his own sat untouched. Riku responded by stealing Sora's pickles, which was quite all right because Sora didn't like pickles. Sora made adorable pouty faces and smacked away Riku's hand (like he minded), and by the time their plates were empty, Riku's desire was crippling. He put a finger under Sora's chin, and drew his face closer. He leaned across –

And the waitress tactlessly plonked the bill on the table between them. Riku paid at the register and followed Sora out, a little ache gnawing the pit of his stomach.

Sora was first into the movie theater too. It wasn't just the cute factor this time, though, since Riku refused to be caught dead buying tickets to some sappy chick flick. He bought the popcorn instead. This embarrassed him a little as well, since it was jumbo (all for Sora) and it made him look like a pig. Sora skipped across the lobby to drop the tickets in the popcorn, and the girl working concessions gave Riku a knowing little smile. He lowered his eyelids and followed his little fluffball to screen 6.

The movie was averagely awful, with plenty of sloppy camera work that distracted from the unoriginal and insipid storyline. Riku therefore spent the longest two hours of his life holding the popcorn for Sora and cringing at a particularly badly executed close-up. Eventually, he felt his attention straying to Sora, who consumed the popcorn at a constant rate with his eyes glued to the screen. When the popcorn ran out, Riku sneakily took hold of Sora's buttery fingers. Sora's grip tightened as Riku avoided watching the climactic car chase. As the hero and heroine kissed on screen, surrounded by car wreckage and rain, Sora peeked at Riku and blushed a little. Riku inwardly groaned at the huge cliché he was about to make of himself. He wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulders, pulled him closer, and as the credits began to roll –

The lights went on and Sora jumped up, stretching his arms wide. Riku's fingers spread wide and clenched, in and out, as they left the theater. The ache nibbled on his intestine.

Sora rode on the front of the shopping cart while Riku pushed. The fuzzhead thought it was funny to grab random cereal off the shelves as they passed. And it was. At least he didn't grab things made of glass. Riku put each box back in turn.

While Riku was at the meat counter, Sora ran off on some mission. As Riku went back towards the yogurt, Sora scurried up in front of the cart holding a bulk packaged box of brightly colored, sugary cereal. He opened his blue eyes very wide and pouted adorably. Riku came around to the other side of the cart, put his hands on Sora's shoulders –

And Sora shoved the box gently into his chest and batted his eyelashes. Riku snatched the sugar and dumped it into the shopping cart. He walked stiffly to the check-out while Sora skittered behind, making confused noises.

As a sweating high schooler bagged up the stupid cereal, the ache pounded on Riku's sides.

As Riku pulled the car into the driveway, Sora crunched on dry sugary cereal. Riku parked the car while Sora bounced on the passenger seat. Riku got out carefully and closed the door. He went to the back and opened the trunk. As he pulled out the first bags, Sora materialized by his side and took two. Riku took one and went to the front door. He unlocked it and left the bag on the stoop. Sora took it to the kitchen. After unloading the few bags, Riku put the car in the garage and went inside, closing the door behind him. Sora was standing in the kitchen doorway, waiting. The fuzzbrain certainly could not put away groceries. The milk would have wound up in the cupboard over the radiator.

Riku went into the kitchen. He avoided looking at Sora, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand. When Sora came to hand him a yogurt that had rolled away, Riku stopped putting things into the fridge. He looked carefully at Sora sitting nonchalantly on the counter. Finally he couldn't stop himself.

Riku sprang up, startling Sora a little. He flung his around the skinny little waist and kissed Sora as if his life depended on it. Sora was confused for a moment, but then he kicked hid legs and flung his arms around Riku's neck, and kissed back.


End file.
